


Colorblind Date

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, Blind Date, First Kiss, M/M, cursing, mentions of beer and drinking, rival bakeries, these boys really need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Jeremy sets Michael and Trevor up on a blind date that doesn’t go particularly well. He tries to get the two to eventually go on another date.





	1. Chapter 1

Nerves are always quite the annoyance. They pick at you until your stomach knots and your lungs forget how to take in air calmly. They make your hands tremble and lose the capability to do simple actions such as buttoning a shirt. They captured confidence and made the most self-absorbed man skeptical of himself. Was this being a little dramatic? Most likely, but this was exactly how Michael Jones felt as he looked himself over in the full body mirror attached to his bathroom door. Yeah, this was a mistake, he thought.

He dressed fancy like Jeremy asked of him. A pair of black dress pants with black shoes to match and a neatly ironed, white button-up shirt to top it all off. The apparel seemed appropriate for the restaurant his friend picked out for them. Porter's Steakhouse and Grill, a fancy, expensive place. Michael brushed back his curly, brown hair one last time and decided on wearing his glasses. He let out a nervous sigh and grabbed his wallet and keys. While stuffing the wallet and holding his keys and phone in one hand, Michael made his way out of his apartment. He made sure to lock the front door behind him. Then he was on his way to the parking lot to get in his car and head to his destination.

Michael checked his phone to see the time when he arrived. He was ten minutes late. He sighed and pulled his confidence out of the backseat to shove in his back pocket too. He would need it for this inevitably embarrassing blind date he was forced on. Jeremy just had to find out Michael hadn’t been on a date in a few years and took this upon himself. Michael started to make his way into the restaurant as he brushed away his thoughts.

He searched the crowd of people seated at the tables for the description Jeremy gave of his date. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, and a tried face. Michael spotted a man fitting the description at a booth towards the back. The man had his face in his phone as Michael approached. He didn’t even noticed Michael at first. That was strike one for this dreaded date.

“Trevor Collins?” Michael finally spoke to get the man’s attention. He glanced up and sat his phone face down on the table next to his menu. “Oh, uh… hi? You must be Michael Jones,” the man -Trevor- smiled and stood. He held a hand out to Michael which he took and shook. “That’s me.” “Nice to meet you, Michael,” Trevor let go of his hand and motioned for them to sit. Michael sat across from him. His hands gravitated toward the menu in front of him just for something to occupy them. “So tell me about yourself, Trevor,” Michael tried to make polite conversation. “Well… you already know my name so that’s a start. I’m twenty-six. Working over at Baker’s Dozen.”

Michael paid attention and watched Trevor’s face as he spoke. Michael snorted when he heard where Trevor worked. “What?” Trevor asked offendedly. “Baker’s Dozen? Damn, dude. This is like some rivalry thing here,” Michael was only half joking. Of course Trevor had to work at the place across the street from his own work. “What, don’t like bakeries?” Trevor crossed his arms over his chest and sat a little straighter. He was visibly annoyed. Michael scoffed. He wondered where his nerves went as he spoke, “I work at Pastry Palace.” It was Trevor’s turn to scoff, “No way. What a coincidence that you work at the one place were in competition with.” “Coincidence, my ass. Jeremy set this up,” Michael rolled his eyes. This was definitely strike two on Trevor’s part.

The rest of the date was seemingly normal. They ordered their meals and had a half glass of wine each. Michael was actually enjoying himself. That was until Trevor decided to spill his wine all over Michael’s white fucking shirt. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Michael looked down at the stain forming on his shirt. He was fuming now, clenching his fists, and glaring at Trevor. “Oh god, I am so sorry,” Trevor fumbled to gather towels and push them that way. Michael groaned as he grabbed a towel to press against his stomach where the stain was like it would actually do anything. “How do you even spill that!” Trevor seemed to slink back into his seat as he put his hands over his face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think the glass was that close.” Strike three.

Michael sighed and pulled his wallet out to pay for half of the meal. He wasn’t going to stay any longer for this date. Trevor seemed to get the hint but pushed Michael’s card back at him. “Let me. An apology for… that,” Trevor said as he motioned at Michael’s shirt. Michael rolled his eyes. Like that would truly pay for staining his only good white shirt. Michael sighed but let him anyways. He continued to blot his shirt with the towel in hopes of drying it at least. After Trevor paid, they stood up and Trevor went to walk Michael to his car.

“I’m so sorry about staining your shirt. I… I can pay for a new one or dry cleaning or whatever,” Trevor spoke when they reached Michael’s car. “No, it’s fine. You’ve done enough damage,” Michael rolled his eyes and unlocked his car. As he was ducking inside, Trevor sighed, “No second date then?” “Oh absolutely fucking not,” Michael scoffed and closed the car door. He started up the car and saw Trevor walking away. He took that as his cue to finally go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can’t remember if I edited this, but enjoy!

“How’d the date go?” Jeremy began the interrogation early in the morning. Michael had just walked into the back of the bakery to tie his apron on. “You sure know how to pick them. Think I’m gonna marry this one,” the older male commented sarcastically. He made his way towards the counter where Jeremy was leaning up against it. “That bad, huh?” Jeremy asked him. “He spilled red wine on my white shirt, dude!” Michael exclaimed with obvious anger, “And the guy is a fucking manager next door.” Jeremy held his hands up in defeat, “I’m sorry! I didn’t think that was an issue!” “It’s clearly an issue,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright,” Jeremy sighed, “I’ll take the blame.”

The cut their conversation short as a customer walked in. Jeremy took to greeting them while Michael went to bag up the order. They continued on like this making short gossip until their shifts were over. It was quite a boring work day. No unusual customers or extravagant stories to tell. Michael was glad when the shift was over.

He happily took off his apron, hanging it up and collecting his tips for the day. He was nearly out the door before Jeremy stopped him. “Michael,” he called while grabbing his arm. Michael glanced back at him, “What’s up? Did I forgot something?” Jeremy shook his head, “No, no. I just wanted to say you should give Trevor another chance.” Michael actually groaned, “Come on- really?” Jeremy nodded, “He’s a nice guy. Here, give me your phone and I’ll put his number in. I’ll even pay for the second date!” “I’m not going on a second date with him,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Please?” Jeremy gave him that look that always got Michael to say yes to something. It’s how he went on the date in the first place.

Michael let out a sigh and begrudgingly handed over his phone, “Fine, but I’m not going to some fancy restaurant again.” Jeremy smiled, content with his victory, as he grabbed Michael’s phone to punch Trevor’s number in. Michael pocketed the phone once Jeremy handed it over. “If he does something stupid, I’m absolutely never going out with him again,” Michael added. Jeremy nodded, the smile still on his face, “Fine with me.”

That left Michael at his apartment after work staring at the contact on his phone labeled ‘Trevor’. He debated texting him. Maybe he could just lie to Jeremy and say he did go on the date. Jeremy would know. Michael sighed and typed up a message. ‘Hey, it’s Michael. Our shitty mutual friend gave me your number and convinced me for a second date. If you’re down, how does my place Friday night at seven sound?’ It was out there and to-the-point enough that Michael just decided to send it. Hesitating would only end up with him getting angry.

He seemed to get a text back an hour or so later. ‘Oh hey Michael. Friday night sounds wonderful. Text me your address?’ Michael did text Trevor his address. Then he was up and showering the day away before cooking himself something quick to eat. Friday night was in two days thankfully. Michael needed a few days for a mental break.

He hoped Jeremy was right. He hoped Trevor wasn’t bad and that the date was just some bad first impression thing. Maybe Trevor was nervous like Michael was at the start. He let out a sigh and shook his head. He really didn’t need to think about this right now. Sure, Trevor was attractive. Sure, he did seem to have a nice personality. Maybe Michael could just overlook the bad.

—

The next morning at work seemed to be quite hectic. Jeremy had to take the day off because he apparently got sick last night. Michael was struggling to get orders done. Thursdays were never usually this busy. He was hoping that maybe he would get some extra tips today. At least they were doing much better than Baker’s Dozen across the street.

Michael was peering through the front windows of his bakery to view the one across the street. If was finally his break and he settled over at a booth with a muffin and some coffee. Gavin was manning the register now and kept throwing goofy comments at Michael from across the room. Michael would laugh and reply back every once in awhile, but his attention remained on the building across the street. If he squinted, he could make out Trevor’s figure behind the counter.

“Michael! Stop gawking and come help,” Gavin whined from behind the counter, pulling Michael’s attention back to reality. Michael sighed and got up, throwing his trash away, and slipping behind the counter. “You can’t man this place for shit, can you?” Michael snorted and took over. Gavin draped himself over Michael in some kind of a hug and mumbled out a thank you. “I’m just tired, boi,” Gavin mumbled and went to get the actual orders ready. “Rough night?” Michael asked earning a scoff from Gavin. The older male just laughed and smiled, “Guessing Jeremy was over?”

“He wanted to play a few games with me, and it ended up taking all night just about,” Gavin explained. Michael nodded as he listened. He gave a small chuckle and leaned on the counter. “God, I’m glad I wasn’t invited. I don’t think I could be up all night with you two drinking after my crazy week,” Michael joked. He looked over at Gavin just to see the crazy grin on his face. “What?” Michael questioned. “Oh, Jeremy blabbed about it,” Gavin nearly giggled. Michael groaned, “Did he tell you he conned me into a second date?” Gavin nodded excitedly, “You better do something fun with him.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Much to Michael’s demise, Friday came way too quickly. He rushed to clean the house in the morning to make it half decent. He dressed in normal clothes, grateful he didn’t have to dress fancy. They were just going to watch a movie. He wasn’t trying to impress Trevor, he just didn’t want to look like a slob. Just when Michael thought he could take a breather, there was a knock on the door.

He sighed and started over to the door. He opened it slowly and smiled at Trevor. “Hey.” “Hey,” Trevor greeted back with a nervous smile. Michael stepped out of the way so he could walk in. “Hope you don’t have wine here,” Trevor tried to joke. Michael almost cringed at that, “Nope. Feel free to raid the liquor cabinet. Just don’t spill shit.” “Come on. One case of being clumsy and now it’s pinned to me!” Trevor shouted as a blatant joke. Michael just snorted out a laugh.

Trevor made his way to the couch now with Michael following. Michael watched as Trevor looked around. “It’s bland as fuck. I know,” Michael motioned at his living room, “Haven’t really gotten the time to decorate.” Trevor just nodded, “It’s nice and simple. Unlike you.” Michael chuckled. He could tell it was a joke by the look on Trevor’s face. “What do you mean by that?” Michael crossed his arms. Trevor looked stunned that Michael question him but tried to come up with an explanation. “You’re... complicated? One minute you’re yelling at me, and the next you’re laughing with me. And you obviously don’t like me, but here we are.”

Michael seemed a little quizzical about that. Trevor wasn’t wrong. Michael didn’t even know why he did ask Trevor out on a second “date.” He wasn’t obligated too so why would he? “Oh y’know,” Michael shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Trying to play hard to get.” Trevor huffed out a small laugh, “Of course you are.” Michael nodded an immediate subject change.

“So you good with pizza for dinner?” Michael asked. Michael could see the faintest smirk tugging at Trevor’s lips. He really liked that look on him. Trevor quirked a brow at him. “Oh, so I’m staying for dinner?” “Shut the fuck up and answer the question,” Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. Trevor chuckled, “Yeah. Pizza’s fine.” Michael nodded and motioned to the couch, “Feel free to pick out a movie for us while I order some food.” Trevor nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Michael walked into the kitchen to grab a couple beers and order the pizza. He came back after a couple minutes to find Trevor completely relaxed on his couch with a movie picked out. Michael rolled his eyes at that and sat down a good distance from him. He handed over a beer as Trevor thanked him. They talked for a bit, waiting on the pizza before they started the movie. Trevor was heavily laying down the pickup lines, and Michael was getting flustered.

At first, Michael’s attention was entirely on the movie almost like a distraction from Trevor. His attention shifted when Trevor fake yawned and stretched his arm over the back of the couch behind Michael. The older male felt a blush on the back of his neck. He didn’t bring it up, didn’t even move. Just tried to tell himself that Trevor wasn’t his type. He didn’t want to prove Jeremy right. Yet, Michael just couldn’t focus on the movie anymore.   
Halfway through the movie, Michael caved. He couldn’t stop himself. He leaned against Trevor with his head resting on his shoulder. Maybe Trevor’s pickup lines did get to him or maybe it was the fact that they were so nervous this time around. Either way, Michael started to realize that he might like Trevor. Speaking of, Trevor seemed to notice Michael leaning into him. He shifted his arm off the back of the couch and over Michael’s shoulders. His head leaning on Michael’s.

Michael knew he was fucked then. Trevor was rather nice to be around when they were faking it in a fancy restaurant. He was actually quite nice and smart, from what Michael could tell in their little conversation while waiting for the pizza. Definitely attractive too. Michael was not wanting to go to work on tomorrow to see Jeremy’s smug face. Luckily, he had an evening shift.

When the movie ended, neither of them moved until the end of the credits rolled. Michael shifted off of Trevor and sat up. Trevor moved to the edge of the couch like he was about to get up. “Now here comes the awkward part of me leaving,” Trevor chuckled nervously. Michael was about to say something when a loud crack of thunder interrupted him. “Oh shit,” Michael laughed a bit, “Well skip the awkward. You better go before the rain gets bad.” Trevor laughed too, “Ah, yeah. Text you later, right?” They both stood as Michael nodded.

Michael walked Trevor over to the door. When he opened it, they saw the rain pouring down hard. Fate just really wasn’t on Michael’s side today. First, he actually enjoyed spending time with Trevor. Then, he is basically forced by whatever greater being there is to have Trevor stay the night. “Well fuck,” Trevor sighed and glanced at Michael. “Guess you’re staying over,” Michael replied as he looked back at him. “You alright with that?” Trevor asked. Michael nodded as he closed the door. “Can’t let you drive in the dark and in the rain. I’d be responsible for your death,” Michael joked lightly.

“So what now?” Trevor asked him. “Well… I got Mario Kart and a comfy ass couch,” Michael shrugged. Trevor chuckled and smiled, “Get Ready to get your ass kicked, Jones.” “Not a chance, Collins,” Michael fired back and brought him to the couch. They both sat down after Michael got everything set up. He handed over a controller to the younger man and kept one to himself.

A few hours and a few beers passed by. Both boys were well into intoxication, and the subtle slurring of insults wasn’t helping. Michael had won the first match, Trevor won the second, and they were battling for a third. The rain even let up minutes after it began, but neither were going to move.

Michael was letting out some kind of victory cheer as he neared the finish line. It was quickly quieted as Trevor won the race seconds before him. He let out a laugh and tossed his hands up in victory. “Take that!” He giggled and looked at Michael, who was dangerously unamused. “You fuckin’ cheated.” “Did not,” Trevor countered. “Did too.” “Did not.” “Did-“ Just as Michael was about to finish his sentence, Trevor was kissing him. It left him frozen in shock for s few minutes, but suddenly he was kissing back and closing his eyes.

Michael felt that cheesy spark of electricity mentioned in fairy tales. Trevor tasted like beer, and Michael probably wasn’t any better, but they held the kiss for as long as they could. Trevor was the first to pull away. Michael was still mesmerized by what just happened. “What… was that?” He questioned even though it was blatantly obvious. “Collecting my prize,” Trevor slurred making his words seem less flirty. The wink he gave helped. Michael was sure his face was all kinds of red by now. He wanted to kiss Trevor back. In fact, he never wanted to stop kissing him. So, that’s just what he did.

With controllers pushed away, Michael cupped Trevor’s cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. This one was more rough than the first. Michael wasn’t aiming for anything other than a kiss. At least not on the second date. He just couldn’t help himself. Trevor kissed back with the same roughness. He braced himself with hands resting on Michael’s thighs. They pulled away from the kiss panting and breaking into a fit of giggles only to repeat the action. This wasn’t at all how Michael thought this night would end, but he wasn’t stopping it either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter for the next one >:)

Michael woke up the next morning stripped down to his boxers and tangled in his own sheets alone. He blinked open his eyes and glanced over to the other side of the bed where Trevor should’ve been. It was empty, and for a second, Michael thought he dreamt the entire night. Maybe that was worse than it actually happening. Michael sighed and sat up, rubbing his face. He made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, and oh. There it was. The dark morning rose blooming on the side of his neck that proved that last night was in fact real.

He reached a hand up to lightly brush his fingers over it. How was he supposed to cover that up? Michael shook his head and turned his attention to the hot shower he desperately needed. So many questions were running through his mind right now. Was that a one-time thing? Were they both drunk and it just happened? Was he ever going to see Trevor again? He tried to burn the thoughts away with the steaming hot water falling down on him.

When he got out of the shower, he took his time. He got dressed slowly and took to cleaning the place up from last night. He didn’t even leave his kitchen to eat breakfast that morning, just leaned against the counter and thought as he ate. Then he was heading to work when his shift started.

—

“You’re working the back,” Jeremy said without even looking at Michael when he walked in. Michael huffed and nodded as he headed for the back to put on his apron. When he was behind the counter, Jeremy finally looked at him. “Is that a hickey I spot?” He teased Michael with a smirk. Michael glared at him, “Your fucking grand slam of a blind date made for a one night stand and ran.” Jeremy furrowed his brows. The smirk was wiped off his face. “What? Trevor wouldn’t do that,” he said almost shocked. Michael just shrugged and headed to the back, “Well people aren’t always what they seem.”

Michael was definitely pissed off. Sure, he had one night stands before, but this time it was different. Michael wasn’t expecting to end up liking Trevor like this. He didn’t expect to enjoy last night as much as he did. Michael felt… heartbroken almost. Even a bit angry. He wondered now if something was wrong with him that Trevor didn’t like. Was he not attractive enough?

Michael sighed and took his frustrations out on the dough he was supposed to be kneading. He focused on making the cinnamon rolls for the breakfast rush hour they would be getting soon. At least he could have a distraction from the battle in his brain.

Eventually, he walked out to help Jeremy with the counter again. Jack and Gavin took over in the kitchen. Michael was hardly paying attention, just bagging up or plating whatever Jeremy asked him to. He glanced out of the windows and his eyes caught on the bakery. He could barely make out the tall, skinny, black-haired heartbreaker relaxing at one of the tables by the window.

Michael wanted to rush over there and demand to know why Trevor just left without an answer. He wanted to yell. He wanted to walk over and maybe punch Trevor in the face. Michael just felt really bad, and he couldn’t explain why. He never really wanted to get involved in the first place which left him confused why he was now.

“Hey, Michael,” Jeremy snapped in front of his face, “We got an order of a dozen cupcakes you need to take care of.” Michael blinked back to reality and looked over at his friend. “A dozen of what?” He questioned, mumbling an apology for spacing out. “A dozen chocolate ones with the chocolate icing,” Jeremy explained. He sighed and looked at Michael. The breakfast rush hour had ended and they had a few hours before it was busy again. “

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Jeremy asked. Michael could hear the sincerity in his voice. “No, I… It’s fine. It’s not like I like him enough to actually care,” Michael lied with a shrug. “Bullshit, Michael. I can tell you do. Y’know, I set you guys up because I knew you’d match,” Jeremy confessed, “But maybe Trevor was just scared. He gets like that sometimes.” Michael sighed and leaned in the counter and rubbed his face, “I don’t know, Jeremy. I don’t know what to do.”

There was a hand on Michael’s back between his shoulder blades. The touch was light but comforting. “You’ll figure it out. I’m sure he has an explanation,” Jeremy told him. He moved his hand away just as Michael looked at him. “I hope so. That’s just fucking low, dude,” Michael shook his head. He tried to regain himself enough to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael managed to go a week without talking to Trevor. He had sent him a few questioning texts but didn’t get any replies. After the first two days, Michael gave up and spent the rest of the week sulking. He was at least focusing on work, and it was Friday now. Geoff, after Jeremy telling him what happened with Michael, had been grateful enough to give Michael that Saturday off. Michael definitely needed it.

He stayed working in the back so he wouldn’t have to see the building across the street. The others were alright with working the counters for now. As much as they were coworkers, they were also friends. They cared about Michael’s well-being even if it meant picking up a bit of slack. Michael was grateful for them.

Then Jeremy called for Michael as he peaked in through the doors. Ryan and Gavin were on break, and Jack was helping in the kitchen. Michael sighed and glanced towards the doors. “What’s up, Lil J?” Michael asked. His hands were busy with dough and flour. Jack glanced over too but only for a second. “I need you to help this customer cause I gotta take a piss,” Jeremy replied. It was a perfect lie that Michael didn’t even catch. “Can’t Jack do it?” Michael frowned and jabbed an elbow towards the man beside him. “You’ll be fine,” Jack told him.

Michael sighed and dropped the dough on the counter. He wiped his flour-covered hands on his apron and stepped out as Jeremy slipped passed him. Michael didn’t bother looking up, “How may I help you?” “I’d… like a second chance,” said a voice that nearly made Michael’s heart stop. He glanced up and saw the familiar figure that he had been avoiding. Michael took a deep breath. He tried to keep himself from boiling with rage as he stared Trevor down. “Why should I give it to you?” Michael spit his words out as he crossed his arms.

“Listen I… I know that was kinda shitty of me-“ “‘Kinda shitty’? Wow, Collins. If that’s your definition of ‘kinda shitty’ I wonder what happens when you act really fucking shitty,” Michael snapped at him. Trevor gulped and shuffled his feet, “Can we sit outside and talk?” Michael debated it. Half of him wanted to kick Trevor out and never see him again, but the other half wanted an explanation. He sighed and looked to see if Jeremy was out. He was just chatting with Jack so Michael called him back to watch the register while he stepped out.

Michael lead Trevor out to one of the tables set up outside of the building. They both sat down across from each other. Trevor fidgeted with his hands as Michael crossed his arms. “So are you going to explain yourself?” Michael asked. His voice came off a lot more angry than he anticipated. Trevor let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah… uh… this is going to come our way more cliché than I’m intending it to be.” Michael furrowed his brows in confusion. Trevor took a deep breath before he spoke.

“My last relationship didn’t go so well, and I didn’t want to like you because I didn’t want to fuck it up. After the first date I was anxious, and the second one… I really started to like you and I really didn’t want to fuck everything up,” Trevor started out. He was about to say something else, but Michael interrupted. “So you were going to fucking sleep with me and then bolt? Yeah, that’s a really great strategy for not fucking everything up.” Trevor sighed and seemed to let his posture fall.

“Michael, I know that was fucking terrible. Believe me, I hate myself for that a lot more than you hate me, but I was scared. I was scared of what you would think of me when we woke up in the morning,” Trevor was fidgeting in his seat. Michael could tell everything he was saying was true, but that didn’t make him any less frustrated. “Before you say anything, I know it would’ve been so much easier for you to have just kicked me out in the morning than to have walked out like that.”

Trevor paused to give Michael enough time to take this in. Then he was back to explaining himself. “When Jeremy told me about you, I was skeptical. You were far too fantasy sounded, and I wanted the first date to go perfectly. I was nervous, and I fucked it up. I was astounded when you asked for a second date. I really opened up to you then. But then I woke up in the morning and panicked because I didn’t want this to end like my last time. I do like you, Michael, and I just hope you can forgive me.”

Michael sucked in a long breath and thought about this. He could understand Trevor’s worry that caused him to leave like that, but it was cruel to Michael. Then he exhaled. Maybe they could forget about all of this. Trevor obviously felt bad about it. Michael looked over at Trevor. The younger male looked worried. Michael sat up a bit and uncrossed his arms. “Okay. First of all, it’s not a fucking ego boost to someone to do shit like that. I thought there was something wrong with me for you to do that,” Michael started out. He studied Trevor’s expression for a few seconds.

“Secondly, running away from your problems isn’t going to fucking change anything. It just creates more problems you have to deal with in the future, dumbass,” Michael continued. “I know. I know how stupid I was,” Trevor mumbled. He leaned forward onto the table and put his face in his hands. Michael watched him, “You really need to sort yourself out.” “I know,” Trevor’s voice was a lot lower than before. Michael almost felt guilty. “Maybe I’ll reconsider this if you stop acting like a fucking pansy,” Michael added.

Trevor slowly started to look up at Michael. He looked cautious. Like maybe if he said or did anything out of line that Michael would just get up and leave. “Really?” Trevor asked. He had dropped his arms to the table at this point and was looking right at Michael. He had the faintest hint of hope on his face. “Yeah, just don’t be an idiot this time, okay? And you’re planning the next date,” Michael told him. Trevor smiled a bit, “Thanks.”

"I have to go back to work," Michael sighed and stood up. Trevor's smile faltered as he looked at him, "Can I... can I text you after your shift?" "You can text me, but don't expect an answer back right away," Michael scoffed at him. Trevor sighed and nodded. He watched as Michael stood up and headed back inside. Something about the talk they had made Michael wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Michael got home, his phone went off signaling that he got a text. He tossed his keys on the counter as well as the bag of leftovers he brought from work onto the kitchen counter. He shrugged off his jacket and laid it over the back of the couch. Then he pulled out his phone to look over the text as he sat down on the couch

 

 _‘_ ** _Trevor:_** _Hey. How about you come over tomorrow night and I’ll make it up to you with some dinner?’_

 

Michael sighed. He tossed his phone onto the couch beside him before getting up. He made his way to the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower just to let himself relax. He could use a minute to himself just to think. Michael started walking towards his bedroom to pick out clean clothes to change into. Then he slipped into the bathroom and quickly got in the shower.

 

When he got out, he finally decided to give in and text Trevor back. He replied by asking for a time and Trevor’s address. He waited until he got a reply before getting up and walking into the kitchen. The leftovers seemed like a decent enough dinner for him as he tore open the bag. 

 

Michael went over how he thought tomorrow night would play out as he ate. He hoped that maybe he could find it in himself to forgive Trevor and maybe see if they could work out. Maybe they could be something more in the future, Michael thought to himself. A part of him wanted that, to move on and try to ignite the spark. Yet, the other part still wanted nothing to do with the younger male. Michael hoped that after tomorrow both parts of him could give in and agree on something.

 

—

 

Despite trying, Michael’s brain just couldn’t compromise. He was metaphorically split in two when it came to deciding how he felt about Trevor right now. Even now as he was standing in front of Trevor’s front door, he was still confused. Trevor was a nice guy, sure, attractive even, but what he did? That was just cruel. Michael hadn’t been on a date in a while, and the first one he goes on just up and leaves him after sleeping together wasn’t exactly  _ good _ for his ego.

 

He fixed his glasses on his face and brushed back his hair before knocking on the door. He waited a few minutes before the door was opened revealing a smiling Trevor. Michael looked him over when he noticed his clothes covered in flour. He furrowed his brows at that and motioned to his clothes. “Were you in the middle of murdering a snowman or something?” He joked lightly. Trevor chuckled and motioned for him to come inside, “I was trying my hand at making pasta from scratch.”   
  
Michael walked inside and glanced around. He looked back at Trevor for a second, “Well it looks like the pasta tried its hand at beating you up.” He snorted slightly at his own joke which caused Trevor to get flustered in embarrassment. “I promise the food tastes better than how I look right now,” Trevor mumbled out. It was silent for a minute before Trevor spoke again. “Actually, let me go change. You just make yourself at home and I’ll make our plates when I’m done.” Michael nodded and watched him walk away.

 

When Trevor was out of sight, Michael casually walked around his living room. He wasn’t snooping, just looking at the decorations already in sight. Michael could see a little bit of personality put into how Trevor decorated. A couple knickknacks based around video games and space here. A couple framed pictures there. It was nice. 

 

“Looking for something?” Trevor’s voice suddenly filled the room making Michael jump. He turned towards him, “Oh, sorry. I was just looking around.” Trevor chuckled and smiled, leaning on the doorway to the living room, “It’s alright. They’re there to look at anyways.” 

 

Michael couldn’t help but look Trevor over. He had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey sweater. It suited him well, and Michael would be lying if he said he didn’t like that look on him. He shuffled his feet out of nerves now. They were digging at him once again like it was the beginning of that first date when he was psyching himself up in the car. His brain had made a decision, but he wasn’t truly comprehending it right now. 

 

Trevor seemed to be looking at Michael too with the way he blinked slowly and shook his head. “Shall we eat?” He asked. Michael’s gaze landed on his face as he nodded, “Yeah. Let’s eat.” He slowly made his way over to Trevor. Michael bit his lip when Trevor put a hand on his lower back to lead him to the kitchen. It was a simple gesture, but it sent Michael’s head swimming. The compromise his brain had decided on was to go with instinct and forgive Trevor. Michael was okay with that now.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was extremely pleasant. They sat across from each other at the table and ate the pasta Trevor made. It turned out to be delicious even though Michael had his doubts. They laughed about jokes or about stories. They sat at the table long after they had finished their meals. The two held up in a conversation about their work that seemed far too interesting to tear away from. 

 

Michael was the first to pull them away, “How about we clean up these dishes and take this to the couch?” Trevor’s face lit up as he chuckled, “Yeah. I got it.” He stood and took the dishes to the sink while ignoring Michael’s offer to help. Michael helped anyways despite Trevor telling him he didn’t have to. 

 

“Oh, I was thinking we could have a little competition,” Trevor added with a smirk. Michael quirked a brow at him in confusion, “Competition, huh?” Trevor nodded. The smirk on his face only grew. “How good do you feel about your baking skills, Jones?” Michael snorted. He wasn’t good at baking, but he wasn’t going to show that. “Better than yours, I’ll bet.” Trevor chuckled, “I got two boxes of cake mix. I say we see who makes the better cake.” “Deal,” Michael said as he held a hand out. Trevor shook his hand before rushing to get everything set out.

 

—

 

The baking competition -if you could even call it that- went off just as you’d expect. Neither of them was particularly good at it, but they still tried their best. That was until Trevor tripped over his own feet and accidentally spilled his bowl of mixed ingredients all over Michael. Instead of fuming over it, Michael bit back laughter. 

 

“Oh shit. Michael, I am so sorry,” Trevor spat out quick when he regained his balance. He immediately grabbed a towel to help clean Michael off. Michael snatched the towel from him to clean himself off but the wet, powdery mess of eggs, water, and cake mix had become a new shirt for him. The liquid of the contents was slowly seeping into his shirt and sticking to his skin. 

 

Trevor looked panicked as he cleaned the floor and put the bowl on the counter. He stood next to Michael with worry on his face. It almost looked as if he was scared that he set Michael off again to leave. Michael sat the towel on the counter and looked at Trevor. “You dumbass,” he said in the most monotone voice he could conjure up. Trevor winced at that and bit his lip. “You just lost your own bet by tripping over your one fucking foot!” The monotony has dissolved into laughter causing Trevor to be confused.

 

“Wh-what? You aren’t mad?” Trevor spoke in a confused tone. Michael shook his head as he composed himself, “No. No, not at all. That was fucking hilarious.” Trevor chuckled. Not because he saw the hilarity in the situation but out of nerves. “Oh.” Michael smiled goofily at him, “On a side note, I kinda need a shower now.” Trevor laughed this time -and not out of nerves- as he looked Michael over. “That you do,” he replied, “You can use mine.” 

 

Michael gave him a look that could only be described as cautious and confused. Trevor looked at him dumbfoundedly, “I promise it’s not some scheme to get you to bed again. I need to clean up the kitchen anyway.” He reassured Michael. Michael nodded, “Lead the way.” Trevor smiled and started to lead him to the guest bathroom. Michael followed, pinching at his soaked shirt to pull it away from his skin as much as possible. 

 

When they arrived in the bathroom, Trevor handed him over a towel and a washcloth. He explained how the shower worked. Trevor let Michael close and lock the door after Trevor walked out. He left to clean the kitchen while Michael turned on the water. Once the temperature was just right, Michael discarded his dirty clothes and stepped inside, washing off the sticky mess from Trevor’s honorable fall. 

 

Michael turned off the water and stepped out when he felt like he was clean enough. He used the towel Trevor had handed him to dry off. Then, when he realized that his  _ only  _ clothes were in a dirty pile on the floor, he wrapped the towel around his waist and thought. Hesitantly, he poked his head out of the bathroom door. Michael couldn’t see Trevor from where he was, but he could hear him messing around in the kitchen.

 

“Trevor,” Michael called out and chewed on his bottom lip. When Trevor didn’t answer, Michael tried again. Getting no reply a second time, Michael opted for walking out of the bathroom. He held the towel tightly around his waist and sheepishly walked into the kitchen. Trevor was kneeled on the floor with a towel in hand, wiping up the mess. He hadn’t heard Michael come in.

 

“Trev, do you have any-“ “Oh, fuck,” Trevor interrupted Michael involuntary as he turned around. Michael watched Trevor’s eyes scan over his body, perfect eye level for Michael’s waist. Michael instantly felt vulnerable under his gaze and regretted this immediately. He shifted his feet feeling the heat rising in his chest. Trevor’s cheeks were a nice shade of pink when his eyes landed on Michael’s. Trevor slowly stood up, leaving the towel on the floor, and not breaking eye contact with Michael. It was almost predatory how he was moving so slowly and definitely made Michael nervous.

 

“Do you… do you have clean clothes I can borrow?” Michael mumbled out. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn’t break eye contact with Trevor. It was like the younger man was locked into him like a homing missile. “Y-yeah. Yeah, I think I have spare clothes in my room that might fit you,” Trevor finally spoke while breaking the stone gaze. Michael gulped when Trevor wasn’t looking. He followed Trevor as he made his way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. 


	8. Chapter 8

Michael changed quickly into old, baggy loungewear that Trevor had. A pair of plain black gym shorts and a grey sweater. Michael couldn’t wrap his head around that fact that everything about himself right now smelled like Trevor. The body wash, the clothes… It set off warning signals in Michael’s brain like a ship’s alarm when it starts to sink. Yet, in a way, it was oddly comforting. He glanced himself over in the long mirror standing in the corner of Trevor’s room, sighing to himself for a minute. He shook off his thoughts and headed out of the room.

The smell of burned chocolate cake suddenly flooded his senses. He gave a light airy laugh and headed for the kitchen. He was met with Trevor bent over in front of the stove. He was struggling to get the cake out with oven mitts protecting his hands. Michael let out a light, airy laugh and shook his head as he walked into the room. “It’s hot. Don’t laugh at me,” Trevor whines as he put the pan on the stove. He took off the oven mitts and tossed them on the counter. Michael came over to carefully poke the cake.

“You also lose on a technicality,” Trevor joked, leaning on the counter next to the stove. Michael scoffed and crossed his arms, “Hey, you sabotaged me.” Trevor just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, “What are you gonna do about it?” “I’m gonna kick your ass.” Trevor laughed at the joking tone in Michael’s voice. Michael crossed his arms too, “What? Don’t think I will?” Trevor’s smirk turned more playful as it grew, “Nope.”

Michael had completely forgotten about why he was wary about coming to this date. He stepped up to Trevor with his chest puffed out in a faux intimidation. Trevor didn’t move from his stance of leaning back on the counter. They locked eyes just as Michael stood in front of Trevor. Almost as if it was planned all along, Trevor pushed off the counter slightly to wrap his arms around Michael’s neck. Michael’s hands moved to Trevor’s hips. The smirks had molded to more curious smiles.

No one had said anything for a few minutes. Just gazing into each other’s eyes trying to find the thoughts neither of them would say. Then, Michael decided to speak up. He kept his voice almost to a whisper even though they were the only two there. “This was nice.” Trevor’s eyes blinked closed as he nodded, enjoying the moment. Without hesitation, Michael leaned forward to kiss him. It was a soft kiss. One full of unspoken words and an answer that both had a question for. Trevor kissed back almost immediately.

When they pulled away, it took them each a few minutes to open their eyes. One of Trevor’s hands had curled its way into the hair on the back of Michael’s head. Michael was lightly rubbing circles onto Trevor’s hip with his thumb. Michael knew he could get used to this, and he knew that Trevor felt the same way. There were still a few unanswered questions, but they were left unsaid. Right now was a moment of relaxation, not clarity. Though, the relaxation must come to an end.

Trevor let out a quiet sigh and looked at Michael. The corners of Michael’s lips curled upwards in a small smile. Trevor mirrored the smile. He moved his hand from Michael’s hair to rest on the back of his neck. “We should talk… about us, y’know?” Trevor mumbled out. Michael wanted to avoid that question. He knew what would come of it, and he didn’t know if he had an answer. He just nodded.

“This is good, really good, but where are we going from here?” Trevor seemed like he was nervous. He was frozen in place. Michael swallowed back his own nerves. “I know it’s a stupid question, and I probably shouldn’t ask it right now. I just feel like we should have some kind of… confirmation? Maybe. I don’t know,” Trevor sighed. He broke his gaze with Michael to look anywhere but him.

Michael took his time. He looked over Trevor’s face just searching for the right way to word his scrambled thoughts. He squeezed Trevor’s hips lightly. “Trevor, look at me.” It took the younger male a few moments to actually turn his head. Michael could see the nervous look on his face.

“You want a label -or some kind of confirmation. I know. And I know you like me, and you’re probably scared that I’m just gonna leave, but… I’m not. In all honesty, I like you too,” Michael paused to catch his breath. The worried look on Trevor’s face had faded like an old shirt that had seen one too many washes. It was still there, the worry, but it wasn’t as vibrant as before.

“I was mad at you before. But you… you explained why and you went through all this trouble to fix it.” Michael leaned forward as he spoke. He rested his forehead against Trevor’s shoulder and let out a sigh. The angle was slightly awkward, but he couldn’t care less right now. “You’re the first guy I’ve been in a relationship with in a long time, and it’s so nice.” Michael hadn’t released what he said until Trevor shifted under him.

“Did you say relationship?” Trevor questioned. Michael slowly lifted his head up. His whole body went into panic mode. “Y-Yeah. I guess I did say that,” he pressed his lips into a line as his eyes searched over Trevor’s face for something. It was silent between them again. Until Trevor broke the silence, “What does that make us then?” There it was. The question Michael had been trying to avoid this whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Boyfriends _ . 

 

If you were to ask Michael what he thought he would be with Trevor after that first date, he would maybe say friends but definitely not boyfriends. If you were to ask him now, he would say that being Trevor’s boyfriend was exactly what he wanted. First impressions don’t always show how a person will be.

 

Michael was back at work now and couldn’t help but look through the window at the shop across the street while he waited the counter. His break was in a few minutes, and he knew Trevor’s was at the same time. Michael glanced over at Jeremy who had just finished helping a customer. “Hey, can I talk to you?” Michael asked and leaned on the counter. Jeremy looked over at him, “Sure, Michael. What’s up?”

 

“I know I’ve been all bitchy lately about Trev, but-“ “ _ Trev _ ? Oh, so it’s nickname time already?” Jeremy teased him with a smirk, causing Michael to elbow him lightly. “Thanks… for introducing us, y’know? And don’t hold this over my head or I swear I’ll fucking drop kick you,” Michael said with no real malice in his words. Jeremy laughed and patted Michael’s shoulder, “I’m happy for you pal. It’s good to see you stop moping around.” Michael shot him a smile, “I’ll see you after my break.” Jeremy nodded and jokingly pushed him towards the back room.

 

Michael hung up his apron and grabbed the bag of muffins that he whipped up earlier. Then he walked out of the door and made a beeline for Baker’s Dozen. He slowly pushed the door open when he arrived, chuckling to himself at the ding the bell on the door made. The lady working the counter shot a smile his way. She had her hair in two braids and glasses that sat on her face. 

 

“Welcome to Baker’s Dozen. How may I help you?” Her voice was just as warm as her gaze. “I’m actually looking for Trevor,” Michael answered as he walked up to the counter. The girl seemed to do a double take. “Oh! You must be Michael then,” She laughed to herself and held a hand out towards Michael who hesitantly shook it. “I’m Steffie,” she said, “Trevor’s told me such much about you.” “Good things I hope,” Michael chuckled nervously. She nodded and laughed again, “Let me get him. He usually eats lunch up in his office.” Steffie turned towards the back and shouted as she walked, “Fredo! Can you hold up the joint for a second?” 

 

Michael leaned on the counter as he waited. Another worker came up to take Steffie’s place. Michael took a wild guess that this was Alfredo. If Michael squinted, he could say Alfredo was just a slightly darker skinned, baby-faced version of Trevor. “So you’re the guy, huh?” Alfredo sparked up a conversation with a joke. “I didn’t think I was so famous,” Michael joked back. Alfredo chuckled, “Treycs likes you a whole lot dude. You better not mess this up or I’m gonna have to come after ya.” Though the words were interpreted to be a threat, Alfredo’s tone and the smile on his face proved he didn’t mean it that way.

 

Michael made light conversation with Alfredo until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. Michael froze for a second before relaxing with a chuckle when he figured out who it was. He glanced back at Trevor with a smile, “Hey.” “Hey, wasn’t expecting you,” Trevor replied and pulled Michael back to his office. Michael shrugged, “Well, I brought some muffins I made. Thought we could share.” Trevor snorted, “You brought muffins from your bakery to my bakery?” Michael laughed, “Yeah, but I  _ made _ them with love and all that other gay shit.” Trevor laughed too.

 

Trevor opened the door to his office and let Michael go in first. “Dude,” Michael laughed, looking around, “This is so nerdy. You got fucking  _ organizers _ .” Trevor lightly pushed him as he closed the door, “It’s not nerdy!” “Oh babe, it’s  _ so  _ nerdy,” Michael’s laughter only grew. He slowly stopped laughing when he heard Trevor’s nervous laugh. “What? What did I do?” Michael asked him. “You uh… you called me babe,” Trevor rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Oh. Oh, I'm… sorry?” Michael started to get flustered. Trevor looked at him, “It’s fine. I just thought it was cute.” “Cute? Really?” Michael’s flustered demeanor changed to a sillier one. “Yeah! You’re cute,” Trevor laughed. Michael crossed his arms, a playful smile on his face, “I’m not cute.” Trevor snorted, “Right. You’re  _ handsome _ .” Michael jokingly rolled his eyes and turned to put the bag on Trevor’s desk. 

 

Trevor took a seat in his desk chair and Michael sat across from him. They split the food Michael brought while Michael looked over all the paperwork that sat on Trevor’s desk. One, in particular, caught his eye. When he pointed it out to Trevor, the younger man seemed to shrink. 

 

“Yeah, um… we aren’t doing too well financially,” Trevor explained, “We might have to shut down.” Michael frowned, “Shit, Trev. I’m so sorry.” Trevor shrugged, “It’s fine. Your bakery seems to be doing well though.” “We’re taking your business, aren’t we?” Michael sighed, “I’m really sorry.” Trevor shook his head, “It’s not your fault.” Michael looked down at the wooden desk and tried to come up with some sort of idea.

 

“What if we combined places?” Michael blurted out. “What?” Trevor questioned. “Like… split business. I don’t know how that shit works since I’m not Geoff, but we could use more workers,” Michael said with more confidence, “Geoff’s even thinking of adding a delivery side to it too.” Trevor looked away in thought. Michael watched him for some sort of answer.

 

“It could work,” Trevor looked at Michael as he spoke, “I’d have to talk to Geoff about it, but that would definitely save us all some jobs.” “Plus you’d be closer to me,” Michael added with a laugh. Trevor laughed too, “Definitely a plus. Think you could slide me Geoff’s email?” Michael nodded and went to write it down on a paper Trevor handed to him. Michael handed the paper back and smiled at him. 

 

“Y’know, you won’t necessarily get the job that you have here. Maybe a baker or delivery guy,” Michael explained with slight hesitation. Trevor shrugged, “I don’t mind.” Michael smiled slightly and leaned on his desk, “I gotta head back soon. Lunch break is almost over.” Trevor sighed and leaned on his desk too so he would be closer to Michael. 

 

Trevor lightly grabbed Michael’s chin between his pointer finger and thumb to pull him closer. Michael closed the gap and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When they pulled away, they were both smiling. “I’ll see you after work, yeah?” Michael questioned. Trevor nodded and stole a quick kiss from him, “Mhm. Let me walk you out.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Almost a year went by, and everything seemed to be working itself out. Baker’s Dozen had closed down. Pastry Palace had not only gained new employees but a new delivery service as well. Due to the merging, Geoff had enough money to have an extension built for the bakery. An extension meant more bakers, and more bakers meant more recipes. 

 

Michael was quite happy. It felt odd in a way. He wasn’t  _ used  _ to being excited about something. It felt good. Work became more fun too. He had quickly befriended the new employees which inevitably meant more shenanigans in the kitchen.

 

Michael now focused on finishing up the last order of the day, just a simple cake that he had done a thousand times. He was nearly done icing it to hand over to Steffie for decorations. Most of the crew had gone home already. Jeremy and Gavin were working the front counter. Michael, Steffie, and Trevor were in the kitchen. Geoff was walking around somewhere. 

 

Just as Michael handed the cake off to Steffie, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso from behind. Michael chuckled and leaned back against the body attached to the arms. “Really Trev?” He heard a hum before Trevor was planting a kiss to his cheek. “Time to head home,” Trevor replied, “I was thinking a movie night at mine.” Michael smiled and rested his hands on Trevor’s arms, “Sounds good to me.” “Meet me outside after you clean up,” Trevor said and tilted his head enough to capture Michael in a quick kiss. 

 

Michael waited for Trevor to leave before turning to Steffie. “You can handle this, right?” He asked her as he motioned around the kitchen. Steffie nodded and smiled, “Yeah. Go make those plans.” She winked at him and laughed lightly. Michael chuckled and shook his head at her before stepping out of the kitchen. He walked up beside the two lads working the counter after making sure Trevor was nowhere in sight. 

 

Gavin spotted him first and waved, “Hey boi.” Jeremy turned towards Michael when Gavin spoke and smiled, “Someone seems excited for tomorrow.” “Fuck you. I’m just hoping it works out,” Michael huffed out a laugh. The other two lads laughed too. “Do you have those reservations?” Michael asked Jeremy. “Yep. Table for two at Porter’s under your name,” Jeremy replied. Michael smiled and let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks, Lil J. You don’t think it’s too cheesy to take him there for our one year anniversary?” Michael asked as a sudden wave of nerves crashed in and flooded his system. 

 

Gavin was quick to shake his head, “I think it’ll be a nice laugh.” Jeremy elbowed the Brit, “I think it’s cute. A little comparison to how bad the first date was compared to a year of being together.” Michael sighed and let himself relax, “Thanks, guys. I’ll keep you updated.” “Have fun,” Gavin smiled at Michael before turning back to work. “He’ll love it,” Jeremy assured Michael before he turned back to work as well. Michael said goodbye, hung up his apron and turned to leave.

 

—

 

Trevor was leaning against the car occupying himself on his phone. He didn’t see Michael walking up to him which gave Michael to perfect opportunity to surprise him with a kiss to the cheek. Trevor seemed shocked for a moment. He relaxed when he saw that it was Michael and slipped his phone back in his pocket. 

 

“Hey. All set?” Trevor asked and earned a nod from Michael. “Actually, I think I forgot something,” Michael said. Trevor nodded and leaned back against the car as if to wait for Michael again. Michael didn’t walk away but rather leaned in to steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend. Trevor laughed when Michael pulled away, “Really?” “Yep,” Michael laughed and stepped away to get in the car. Trevor got in and shook his head at Michael’s silliness.  They made small talk during the ride, laughing about customers or telling some silly story to each other. 

 

When they arrived back at Trevor’s place, they made a beeline for the couch. Michael sat down first and let out a sigh of relief at being able to get off his feet finally. Trevor stationed himself right on top of Michael’s lap. Michael huffed out a breath and laughed at Trevor, “Really?” “Mhm,” Trevor replied. Michael wrapped his arms around Trevor. “You’re lucky I love you, and you’re also really fucking light,” Michael joked. Trevor laughed at that. 

 

“We got plans for tomorrow?” Trevor asked. Michael faked confusion as he looked at him, “No, what’s tomorrow?” Trevor lightly elbowed him, and Michael cracked a smile. “Yeah, yeah. It’s a surprise though.” “Aw, what? Really?” Trevor whined jokingly. Michael shook his head, “Can’t tell you! It’ll spoil it.” “Fine, fine,” Trevor caved and settled against Michael.

 

———

 

Michael spent the morning curled up with Trevor in bed. He giggled when Trevor lightly brushed his finger over his sides or just barely kissed him. It was so  _ domestic  _ and… different to Michael. He never thought he would end up in such a scene, yet here he was. He guessed first impressions were complete bullshit. People get nervous and do dumb things. It’s not their fault. Everyone does it. Michael wondered if he had been nicer to Trevor in the beginning that this conclusion would’ve been brought on sooner.

  
  


“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Trevor asked as he smoothed his thumb over the wrinkle between Michael’s brows. Michael blinked to bring himself out of his thoughts. “You,” he answered. It wasn’t a lie either. Trevor breathed out a laugh and look at him with a smile. Michael smiled too. He tilted his head to press a kiss to Trevor’s forehead. Then he sat up and stretched. 

 

“C’mon. It’s like fucking noon already,” Michael yawned out and poked at Trevor’s side. Trevor lightly swatted his hands away as he sat up, “Okay, okay. When do we have to leave?” “Six,” Michael answered. He pushed himself out of the bed and grabbed his jeans and one of Trevor’s shirts just to mess with him. “I call dibs on the shower,” Michael exclaimed with a smirk as he slipped into the bathroom. “You ass! I wasn’t even out of bed yet,” Trevor whined and jumped out of the bed. 

 

Trevor made it into the bathroom and picked Michael up by the waist. He lifted him up enough to put him back down outside of the bathroom. Michael looked shocked as he stood there. “Hey! That’s not fair.” “It’s completely fair,” Trevor said with a smirk. Michael huffed as Trevor got in the shower and mumbled something about it being a fairly large shower. Michael took the hint and dropped his clothes on the sink counter before he joined him.

 

—

 

When it was time for them to leave, Michael was all dressed up waiting on Trevor. He came up and finished buttoning up his shirt. Michael smiled at him and held his hand to lead him out to the car. He took the back way so Trevor wouldn’t recognize where they were going until they got there. Trevor did, in fact, remember it and let out a laugh. Michael glanced over when he parked and looked at him nervously. 

 

“It’s the perfect spot,” Trevor said to relax him. He smiled at the older male and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Michael smiled at that and got out. He came around to the passenger’s side door to open it for Trevor. Trevor thanked him and walked with him inside. 

 

They ordered what the had on their first date here. This time it was completely different. They laughed and talked about anything that came to mind. Michael definitely preferred this to the beginning. The laughing overtaking the awkwardness. Though, Trevor nearly spilled the wine again. They laughed it over this time. 

 

Michael raised his glass as Trevor did the same. They both smiled back at each other. “To a year of us,” Michael said. “And may it stay this good forever,” Trevor added. They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Michael leaned over the table to peck Trevor on the lips. “Love you,” Trevor hummed against his lips. “Love you too,” Michael said back after pulling away with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one turned out a lot longer than I anticipated, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
